


The Event Horizon

by PlightZero



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Negative Outlooks, Painful Descriptions of Sorrow, its really really depressing, kind of, read the end notes for more, so i hope you enjoy it!, this was my first shot at an angst fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 05:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12810948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlightZero/pseuds/PlightZero
Summary: There’s always two sides to every story, all you need to do is find the right person to read a different perspective in your life. One that could very well change who you are now, in an instant. — Nanami is known to be an essentially optimistic, supportive, yet sleepy girl. ...Right?





	The Event Horizon

The twilit sky forces its way into her room every sunrise, and every sunset—and leaves like a vivid, faint dream. Serene and beautiful as the orange colors pierce the sky, they mock her every time she opens her eyes at the start of a new future and closes the end of every chapter.

She attends the most prestigious academy in the world, with a reputation any normal human being would die or kill for. Chiaki Nanami is a name you can’t forget after all the steps she's taken to prove the world something it should’ve opened its eyes for, long ago. She’s always seen to be happy—overjoyed, and ecstatic when she’s spending time—making memories with her classmates or playing video games with a talentless, young man who yearns to remember for anything amazing.

Time after time, however, his heart aches and darkens with sorrow every stagnant chance he reminds himself how insignificant he is to the world. She takes her time with him, reminding how being remembered for something great isn’t what matters—but what matters is the long journey making amazing memories you have made with close friends and loved ones along the way. Hinata never disregarded her words and livened up after her warm speeches and smiles.

He’s grateful, and always thankful to have her by his side.

Hinata doesn’t worry too much about her. Nanami that much knows, unfortunately. Without his knowing, she is eaten alive by monsters that rest on her shoulders and lurk around her like vultures, hungry to pick off at a rotting carcass. Ones that drain every watt of energy inside her, wearing away her dreams and motivation—forcing in thoughts and infecting her mind with hurtful, distasteful words towards the only person she knows the best.

Herself.

Day and night, the monster that blights her skin is nobody and nothing else besides herself. That alone, Nanami knows very well. A black hole grows in her stomach, turning into a knot and becoming sickeningly cold. Twisting and aching in pain with every extra thought that conjures in her mind. Nanami personally, is not alone from forgetting the good things she has done for everyone around her.

Each of those memories is drowned with the black poison that taints water instantly. Clouding her mind in a toxic haze, the darkness causes her chest to cave inwards, crushing her lungs as her eyes begin to swell up and cast a stream of tears down her rosy cheeks. She ends up choking herself, holding back the pain and enduring the repeating jabs of sorrow at any part of her body with agony. Nanami ends the day wailing by herself behind the curtains until she becomes tired and knocks out for the night. She feels like she doesn’t help them enough. Or that she doesn’t help Hinata enough.

“You’ve done so much for everyone, you should be happy and proud of yourself,” her own words poke a knife at her fragile skin. “...But what if I’m blind?” The fear chides at her growing optimism, acknowledging the unavoidable truth of being unable to help everyone with every waking problem. “What if there’s something I don’t know that they’re hiding from me? What if my words aren’t working..?”

Nanami becomes nothing but bones within an hour. The hurtful thoughts recurring several times a day to once a week and disappearing for a while only to return—even more painful.

She curls up underneath the night sky and cries in her bed for a while, more times than anyone can count. More than the stars could account for behind the moon.

...But there’s a reason why everyone gets up in the morning, after all.

She only wakes up and endures the sorrow to go see him. The only person she cares deeply about, in her life, the one she wishes to grow her relationship with. Every day, she longs for the smile that fuels the burning ember in her heart and allows for more light to downcast the looming cloud over her head. That sweet smell of freshly-picked oranges on his uniform—warmth ebbing from his hands and the sun setting behind them at the academy fountain.

That is the reason she stays happy and keeps walking.

That is why Hinata is very important to her.

And that is why…

“We could’ve played games again…”

She ends up drawing her last breath, then she was no more. Nothing but the lifeless husk she was destined to become. Yet, she made an impact on everyone around her, so they wouldn’t forget the times they’ve had, and the laughs they shot upwards above the clouds.

Unfortunately, that impact only brought forth the end of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so hear me out:
> 
> Alongside the month of enduring absence and a lack of writing ideas--I stopped at thinking about how Nanami feels in secret. I stopped and wondered if there was anything I could explore with a world where Chiaki hid something dark from everyone so they wouldn't be affected by it. So I hope I captured that sort of emotion as best as possible with my words. 
> 
> (Oh and that end part was from the anime so I hope you appreciate that extra punch with love from me.png)
> 
> -Ant


End file.
